


SephirothxCloud Doctor AU

by YukiLi123



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiLi123/pseuds/YukiLi123
Summary: Cloud has a minor headache that makes Tifa really worried. She didn't want him near his niece and nephew for fear of them catching something in their young age. She quickly sent him off to a new doctor named Dr. Sephiroth.You know exactly what's going to happen here. 18+.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	SephirothxCloud Doctor AU

**Author's Note:**

> I say this now and I mean it. Get the holy water if needed and a glass of water. Images are there and if you are below 18 get the hell out of here! If you are above 18, welcome and I am not responsible for anything that goes through your head before, during, and after reading this. If you do not like the manxman stuff then why are you here? Anyway, this is a very NSFW thing so please read with caution.

Cloud walks into the doctor’s office feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t think that coming to this new doctor would give him this much fear, but his other doctor had retired and left this new Dr. Sephiroth in his wake.“Mr. Strife?” The receptionist asked.

“Here.”

“If you would please follow me. The doctor will see you shortly." Cloud read the tag as Kadaj and nodded.

Cloud sat in the very sterile room wanting to run because damnit Tifa he just had a small headache and she said go to the new doctor he can help you. Cloud crossed his arms over his chest waiting for someone to come in.

“Hello, I’m your nurse, Aerith.”

“Aerith? What are you doing here?”

“Helping the doctor get into the groove of things. Anyway, what can we do for you today?”

“Just a small headache.” Aerith nodded and went through the procedure quickly and told him to wait for Dr. Sephiroth.

A few minutes passed and the door opened.

“Hello, Mr. Strife. My name is Dr. Sephiroth.” Cloud’s eyes were bulging out. That wasn’t the only thing bulging out of him. That deep, rough, and sexy voice was something that he didn’t expect from the apprentice. Then, Dr. Sephiroth came into view and Cloud had to hold in a moan.

The man was over 6ft and his long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail with his bangs framing his face nicely. “What can I do for you today?”

Cloud couldn’t answer him. His jaw was hanging at the pure beauty in front of him.

‘So this is why you wanted me to come here, Tifa. I will get revenge.’ Cloud gazed into Sephiroth’s piercing green eyes and Sephiroth chuckled at the reaction he was getting out of the blonde.

Sephiroth walked closer making Cloud try to back away. Key word try. He was sitting down and Sephiroth had this permanent smirk on his face.

“Mr. Strife, what seems to be the matter besides something below the waistline?” Cloud couldn’t really think much at all. Sephiroth’s piercing gaze finally relented as he looked at the clipboard. “It says that you have a minor headache. I don’t think it will affect you later, but I suggest you take some pain killers and some Flonase. Now, is there anything else I should help with?” Cloud couldn’t believe his ears. His new doctor was standing in front of him with those broad shoulders, that long hair that he just wanted to pull, and those eyes. Shit, look away. Cloud shook his head, and Sephiroth pouted a little.

“I was expecting a little something since you’re in so much pain. Maybe you need a better examination.”

Sephiroth walked further and stood in between Cloud’s legs. Cloud moaned out feeling a very stiff something poking into his thigh.

“I think you need a thorough examination.” Cloud’s mind was clouded with lust and he couldn’t do anything but nod at Sephiroth’s idea. Sephiroth used his index finger and thumb and brought Cloud’s face up so he could stare into his green eyes.

“Are you ready for your examination?” Cloud nodded. Sephiroth slowly took off his lab coat exposing the very tight red button up and black slacks under it. Cloud visibly gulped at just how tight everything was. It left nothing to the imagination. Cloud instinctively placed a hand around Sephiroth’s bulging bicep feeling the muscles grow under his touch.

Cloud was raking his eyes up and down Sephiroth’s body. The buttons were having a little trouble staying together at just how broad his shoulders were and how big those pecs were. The abs could be made out. Each line could be seen clearly, and right under that, was the huge bulge pointing right at him. Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud’s movements and caged him in with the chair and kissed him senseless.

Cloud tried to hold his own, but the moment he felt Sephiroth’s thigh rubbing against his cock, he let out a loud moan that was muffled by Sephiroth’s mouth. Sephiroth took this as the perfect time and shoved his tongue inside exploring everywhere and guiding Cloud’s in a dance. One of Sep’s hands blocked Cloud’s way of escape holding his hands above his head and the other clasped his chin not letting him leave.

Cloud finally broke the kiss from lack of air, but he barely had enough time to breath before Sephiroth brought Cloud’s lips to his once more. For Sephiroth, this feeling was intoxicating. The sparks that almost felt like a pleasurable burn, he just couldn’t get enough of it.

“Dr.-“

“Call me Sephiroth.” Sephiroth whispered into Cloud’s ear.

“Seph, please!” Sephiroth smirked and pulled away and pulled Cloud’s shirt off with the motion.

Sephiroth took off his glasses in a flick of the wrist making Cloud’s mouth water and his cock jump in happiness. Damn, he was so much hotter with those eyes clear as emeralds. Sephiroth reached behind him and pulled his hair out letting it form around his body perfectly. Cloud gazed on at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

https://miami.rule34.xxx//samples/2560/sample_63a1d70e7564cf3588565d3fd49c95af.jpg?2840584 (for if the image does not appear or for the older audience)

“I suggest you open your jaw a little more if you want to take me baby boy.” Cloud finally came out of his daze to see Sephiroth’s shirt now discarded and his dick hanging out of his now loosely hanging slacks. Sephiroth smirked seeing Cloud’s eyes glaze over with lust and quickly pulled down Cloud’s pants leaving him in nothing. Hey, commando is a way to go. Sephiroth licked his lips at this knowledge and felt some precum dribble down his shaft.

“Damn, you look so sexy, beautiful.” Sephiroth pulled out the back of the chair leaving Cloud to lay down and brought Cloud’s hips closer to the edge. Cloud’s face was burning red at this position, but he couldn’t, didn’t want to move.

“Relax baby boy and let me take you to hell and back.” Cloud looked at him confused but didn’t get any words out as Sephiroth quickly took him whole.

Cloud moaned at the feeling of the tip of his cock brushing against Sephiroth’s throat. Okay maybe not seeing Reno or Vincent for a fuck in a few months was not the best idea in the world, because now, he couldn’t hold on for long with Sephiroth’s magic tongue.

Cloud tried to thrust up, but Sephiroth kept a firm but gentle grip on his hips keeping them in place.

Cloud threw his head back the moment he felt a calloused hand playing with his heavy hanging balls. Sephiroth fondled then in his hand making Cloud lose it and grip the paper under him trying to hold on for as long as possible.

“Haha, just cum baby. We have all day to play. You’re my last patient.” With that, Sephiroth went back to his cock and sucked with everything he had. Combine that with Sephiroth’s fondling Cloud did everything to hold out.

Sephiroth pulled off right before he was going to lose it and smirked down at the heavy breathes coming out of the blonde.

“We are no where near done yet.”

“Hey, Sephiroth?” Aerith’s voice trickled in.

“Yes Aerith?”

“Are you going to lock up or am I?”

“I’ll lock up. Go home to Zack and make me a godfather.”

“I think Zack wants to make everyone godparents at this point. Bye Dr. Sephiroth. Please clean up after you’re done.” And Aerith walked off not even opening the door. Cloud moaned in embarrassment, but Sephiroth didn’t seem phased because he quickly reached over to a cabinet and pulled out some lube.

“Why do you have that there?”

“For prostate exams.” He said with a glint in his eyes. Cloud felt more precum leak down his aching cock and wrapped his hand around it stroking slowly. Sephiroth used his left hand and smacked Cloud’s hand away from his cock. “No touching there baby boy. You cum by my touch and only my touch.” Cloud nodded quickly and felt his legs go up. Cloud leaned on his elbows and looked down to see his legs resting on Sephiroth’s shoulders and piercing green eyes looking up at him before he cried out.

“Ahhh! Ugh! Ahh, don’t-t stop!!” Cloud yelled out as he felt Sephiroth’s tongue against his entrance eating him out.

Cloud couldn’t hold back his moans as Sephiroth’s gaze never left his.

Cloud threw his head back arching his back as he felt a finger rub against his prostate. Two more quickly followed and a choked scream left his lips feeling Sephiroth stabbing at it repeatedly and at inhuman speed.

“Seph! Stop s-stop! I’m close!” Sephiroth gave one last smirk before swallowing Cloud’s cock whole.

“AHHHHHHH!” Cloud screamed as he felt his seed shoot out harder than ever before. Sephiroth never left until Cloud was laying still on the table shaking slightly from the most amazing orgasm known to man.

Sephiroth smirked and quickly pulled a dazed Cloud over to the doctor’s chair and sat him on his lap.

“You know what to do.” He whispered into Cloud’s ear. Cloud gave a small nod and grinned his hips down on Sephiroth’s hard on. Sephiroth leaves back watching the show before growling and pushed Cloud off so he was on his knees. Then Seph had a great idea and quickly moved over to the patient table.

“Suck or you will not get this up that tight little ass of yours. Do you want to feel my long and thick cock in your ass?” Cloud nodded dazed as Sephiroth brought him on all fours. Cloud quickly got to work on the beautiful piece of meat in front of him. Sephiroth quickly picked Cloud up like he was nothing and pulled his puckering asshole up as he quickly shoved three fingers back in eliciting many moans to come out of Cloud, and he could feel them perfectly around the tight mouth around his pulsing cock.

“Suck harder.” Cloud complied quickly, but not quick enough. Sephiroth took matters into his own hands and used his hand and pushed him down so he was deep throating him. Cloud gagged a little but gained his ground.

When he thought they were good, Sephiroth flipped Cloud onto his back on the slightly leaned back examining table. Sephiroth wasted no time at all and smirked at the puckering hole before pushing in.

“Your hole is resisting more than I thought. Relax, Cloud. I’m about to do to your ass no one has or ever will again. You will not be able to find pleasure with anyone else but me.” Cloud moaned at the dirty talk and Sephiroth quickly pulled Cloud back by his hair and captured those luscious lips in between his while thrusting in past the tight ring of muscle swallowing all of Cloud’s moans and screams.

Sephiroth stayed there for a second looking at Cloud as he bottomed our for him. Sephiroth traced up and down his toned stomach smirking.

“You’re beginning for this seed aren’t you, baby boy?” Cloud moaned trying to get a good grip on his jarred mind, which wasn’t happening as Sephiroth quickly pulled back and slammed in hard making Cloud and the table move.

“Ah fuck!” Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s shoulders bringing him down as he felt his entire body be pushed back with the force of each thrust.

“Such a tight fucking hole, you’re milking my cock so good, baby boy. You love this cock buried deep inside you don’t you?” Sephiroth whispered into his ear. Cloud moaned as Sephiroth groaned from the sudden clenching around him.

‘If this is what dirty talk is. I fucking love it!’ Cloud thought as he took the pounding.

Cloud screamed to the roof as he felt Sephiroth hit his prostate with a force that felt inhuman.

“Found it. Do you want me here? Like. This. Baby?” Sephiroth asked pounding in with more power each time. Cloud couldn’t control himself anymore and could barely make sense of any words leaving his lips.

“Seph-Sephiroth!!! God I’m so close! Please!” Sephiroth leaves over and trapped Cloud under him swatting away his hands from his cock and quickly pinned them above his head.

“You will cum when I say. And you will only do it from my hands.” Cloud arched his back trying to find some friction in Sephiroth’s chiseled abs, but Sephiroth used his other hand and pinned his hips down.

Sephiroth’s hair caged their faces in and made a shield as Sephiroth gazed into the lust filled gaze of Cloud Strife.

The tight ring around his cock got tighter as Cloud’s body was shaking like a leaf under him.

“I’m going to cum! Please let me cum!” Cloud’s nails scraped down Sephiroth’s back and he groaned at the feeling.

“Tell me how much you love this cock. Say how much you want this thick juicy cock in your hole! God you’re so fucking hot, baby boy.” Sephiroth pushed down a little on Cloud’s lower stomach eliciting a loud cry for more.

Cloud’s hands landed in his hair and pulled down so they couldn’t look anywhere else. “Agh! Ugh! I-I love your cock buried deep inside of me! Please keep pounding my ass. I never want you to stop fucking me! Cum inside please!” Sephiroth quickened his pace and with one more strong hit, Cloud came hard.

“Cloud!” Sephiroth screamer before releasing inside him. Cloud leaned back on the table trying to stabilize his breathing while gazing into Sephiroth’s lust filled gaze.

“So, want to go to dinner?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth chuckled and turned so that he was leaning against the table that resumed the sitting position.

“Bold of you to assume you will be leaving this room in the next four hours.” Cloud blushed looking at the clock in the corner reading 6:00pm. He got here around 4:00pm. ‘Fuck.’ “Haha, little boy. We are far from done.” Sephiroth brought Cloud’s face to face him and slammed his lips on Cloud’s effectively taking his breath away.

Cloud moaned feeling the over sensitivity of his asshole feeling Sephiroth’s still rock hard cock buried deep inside of him.

“Well then, fuck me!” Cloud said giving Sephiroth a small smirk.

“You will regret that.” Cloud chuckled as he felt Sephiroth’s bruising grip on his ass pulling him up before slamming him back down with a force unknown to man. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck moaning and groaning into Sephiroth’s ear. “We are far from done.”

Cloud didn’t have a chance to reply as he felt Sephiroth’s tip hit his deepest spot.

“If you want that to happen again, I suggest you go hard and fast on me, baby boy. Ride me and fuck my cock good and hard.” Sephiroth removed his hands and soaked in the sight of a dazed Cloud. Cloud numbly placed his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders and got into a fast and hard pace trying to reach the depth that only Sephiroth could reach. Every downward motion was met with a hard thrust up making Cloud scream in pleasure as his tight grip left bruises on Sephiroth’s shoulders.

“Just like that. Tell me what you feel, baby boy.”

“Uh! Huh!” Cloud didn’t answer, so Sephiroth placed a firm grip on Cloud’s hips and kept him still. Cloud whimpered are the loss of friction and tried to grind his hips, but Sephiroth kept him in place. Cloud’s eyes were fully dilated and so were Seph’s. It took all of his willpower to not lift Cloud up and slam him into the adjacent wall or cabinets.

“Seph! Please let me move!”

“Tell me how I feel inside you then, baby boy. What do you feel with this inside you?” Sephiroth asked thrusting upwards a bit. Cloud let out a low moan and rested his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder trying to gain his words.

“I-It feels so good! I love feeling your thick cock in my ass. You pound me so good. I want you to fuck me with this long and thick piece of you.” Cloud said reaching down and fondling Sephiroth’s balls. Sephiroth growled and Cloud knew he got him before he felt his back slam hard into the wall across from them. Cloud didn’t even get a moment to gasp as his lips were captured in Sephiroth’s as all of his screams and cries were swallowed by Sephiroth and his pistol hips. Cloud’s legs hung over Sephiroth’s shoulders giving him only Sephiroth to keep him up and he didn’t want it any other way.

Cloud pulled away and threw his head back. “MORE! FASTER! HARDER! OH FUCK YES!” Sephiroth felt Cloud’s walls clamp down hard before cum sprayed on their chests. With one last grunt, Sephiroth came inside Cloud again. Cloud’s eyes rolled in the back of his head loving the feeling of being filled up again. With long and exhausting pants, Sephiroth pulled out and let Cloud’s legs go. That didn’t end well as Cloud almost collapsed. Sephiroth quickly pulled him up and wrapped Cloud’s shaking legs around his waist.

“Seems like you won’t be walking for a week.” He said with a smirk. Cloud buried his head in Sephiroth’s shoulder trying to avoid his piercing green eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Haha, I don’t mind, baby boy. This means you get to spend some more time with me.”

Cloud smirked and allowed Sephiroth to go around for a rag and cleaned them both. ‘I’m going to have to thank Tifa later.’ Cloud thought with a smirk before he was pulled back into Sephiroth’s hold.

“Want to come over for a date?” Cloud asked with a chuckle. Sephiroth smirked and hoisted Cloud up and smacked his ass hard making Cloud moan.

“I think I’m entitled to more than one date, Mr. Strife.” Cloud chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck as they walked out into the night air at cough cough 12:00am.

* * *

The next day, room 7 wasn’t available, because it was in need of a deep clean. Aerith looked at the sign and giggled knowing what that sign meant. She quickly opened the door to start and almost doubled over laughing. “Dear god this is worse than when Zack came over!” Sephiroth came over and looked at Aerith and quickly turned around hiding his blush.

“Aerith, you don’t have to do this.”

“You cleaned up for Zack and I. This is the least I can do, but I’m not repairing all of the broken cabinet doors or the broken examination table.” Aerith looked in awe at just how in the world a stable examination table had been broken off it’s wheels.

Sephiroth chuckled and left to his office and found Cloud sitting on his big mahogany desk with only his boxers on, Seph’s glasses, and a paper in his hands.

“So, what else can you do for me doctor?” Seph chuckled and locked the door hanging his lab coat on the coat rack before strutting over like a wild animal catching his prey.

“I can do a lot of things, baby boy.” He said before tearing off his glasses and boxers.


End file.
